


Fatherly Concern

by Eclectic80



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclectic80/pseuds/Eclectic80
Summary: Kondou probably should have seen this coming. Yukimura's been among them for years now, working closely with the men and gaining their trust. It was bound to happen that someone would start to develop feelings for her.This is not the one he would have expected.
Relationships: Yamazaki Susumu/Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Fatherly Concern

Kondo wonders, sometimes, what kind of father he could have been. It's too late for him to find out with his daughter, growing up safe and secure so far from Kyoto and far from him, but he tells himself that in her absence he has accomplished something nearly as lasting. The Shinsengumi is his legacy and he couldn’t be prouder-

But he’d be first to admit that he enjoys the rare moments he gets to stand in a father’s stead. Offering a comforting word to a homesick young recruit or a bracing sword lesson to a lost girl. Slipping candy to the pages. Making sure Okita writes to his sister and Nagakura doesn’t drink too much.

Or perhaps, today, sending his Watch out courting.

Yamazaki reads off this week’s list of first aid supplies- he needs more than usual, disinfectants and herbs that Kondo isn't familiar with by name and hopes never to have to experience, but if they will keep his men alive, every one is a purchase worth making. As usual, Yamazaki knows exactly where to find everything he needs and how much it will cost. “I don’t need every detail, Yamazaki. I trust your accounting. What’s it going to cost, in total?”

Yamazaki starts and names off a number that seems a bit low for the list Kondo’s just been treated to, but he’s not going to question. Yamazaki knows his business. Kondo opens the strongbox and starts counting out the total, but even over the clink of coins he can hear something Yamazaki’s not saying in the way the usually-silent Watch shifts in place. “Is there something-”

“May I take Yukimura with me?” He usually doesn’t bring anyone along to carry packages, but it was a rather long list. The girl is, perhaps, an odd choice, but Kondo supposes she’s not doing anything more important. And it’s good to see Yamazaki taking initiative, delegating responsibilities for once rather than taking all the Shinsengumi’s troubles on his own shoulders. Agreement is on the tip of his tongue, but Yamazaki’s not finished. “It would be good for her to be more familiar with the medicines we use- if something were to happen when I’m away, she could provide first aid in my place. She’s very bright, you know, with good memory and deft hands-”

It’s not often they see Yamazaki so animated. He’d thought Shimada was seeing things, but this is proof indeed- He’s all but glowing, just from talking about the girl. Possibilities open themselves like cherry blossoms before Kondo’s eyes, and it’s all he can do to keep from smiling. 

“A good plan indeed.” Kondo slips another coin into the pile, silently this time. “She’s been working very hard, and the weather is fine today. Since you’re going to be out anyway, why don’t you take her to the odango shop?”

Yamazaki’s blush is worth every coin as he squirms in some combination of pleasure and embarrassment that only a young man in love can possibly concoct. Kondo’s never seen someone trying so hard not to accept something he wants so much. “You don’t think- there’s so much to do- that would be all right?”

“If there’s money left over after you’re done haggling, call it our treat. It’s been so long since we’ve had a word about Kodo- I think this would help keep her spirits up. And you’ve been working hard too, Yamazaki. You should both take a moment to enjoy something nice.”

He should have known all along that putting it in terms of a task would be the simplest way to get the man to agree. Yamazaki accepts the pile of coins Kondo hands him, then bows. “I will make sure she has a good time, sir!”

After the door slides shut behind Yamazaki, Kondo is free to grin after him to his heart's content. Yamazaki is just the sort of man he'd want for his own daughter, after all. Smart, driven, utterly dependable- Kodo will approve, he thinks. Any father would.

**Author's Note:**

> 2/13 edited to accommodate the fact that Kondou is married - I hadn't gotten there in the game when I initially posted this.


End file.
